


Scouring the Deck

by lilfluffykitten



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescued from the Locker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouring the Deck

James Norrington scrubbed the deck and thought of nothing. It was surprisingly easy, the repetitive action allowing time to fade far away. It was a mercy; he’d wasted too much time thinking. About how he’d gotten here. How he’d been brought so low. How he could escape the Pearl and her insane captain and return to Port Royal with his dignity intact. Why, no matter how hard he’d tried, he couldn’t scrub the blood from the boards. 

The only breaks in the monotony were the rare visits from Sparrow, spouting his usual nonsense and usually pointing out that he’d missed a spot. Occasionally the approaching steps were lighter, and when he looked up it would be to find Elizabeth standing over him. She was worse; she never spoke, just stared at him accusingly. 

It was only when he’d eventually realised why his task was futile that he’d stopped scrubbing. Then he’d sobbed, bowed over his ruined hands, his keening echoing round the uncannily silent ship. However, some fates cannot be escaped so easily. After a while, an hour, an eternity, he’d found himself numbly reaching again for the brush. At least now, his hands no longer bothered him, they still bled but he felt nothing but a cold emptiness. 

This time he didn’t even look up at the approach of the now familiar, now hated footsteps. However this time, the silence stretched on which was new. Then he heard the man crouch down in front of him, which was definitely new, but it was only when the gentle touch stilled his hands that he dared to raise his eyes. 

“I’m here to rescue you, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much a fix-it, more a blatant cheat.
> 
> Part of the slooow process of moving fic from my LJ. Obvs Disney owns all these characters, I own nothing of any worth… fun not profit blah blah blah!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gallions Reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976184) by [lilfluffykitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten)




End file.
